Aneurysm formation affects an increasing percentage of the population. Treatment of aneurysms is currently performed mainly through various types of surgical procedures.
For example, arterial aneurysms are typically treated through surgical intervention, or watchful waiting in combination with control of blood pressure and other risk factors. In recent years, endovascular or minimally invasive techniques have been developed for many types of aneurysms.
Providing an effective treatment and/or prevention for aneurysms is currently still challenging.